


Guitar String

by Alsike



Series: Commitment Ceremonies are Totally Punk Rock [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Cheese, F/F, One More Unintentional Symbolic Bonding Ceremony, Pining, Punk Rock, Teenagers, angry punk otter Alex Danvers, mood: excessive listening to Carly Rae Jepsen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsike/pseuds/Alsike
Summary: Alex is starting her high school punk rock phase.Kara isn't sure if punk is for her, but on Alex? She likes it a lot.





	Guitar String

Alex was sitting on her bed, swearing. The guitar string had snapped, and her new attempt at driving her mom mad by pursuing a career in being a punk guitarist had hit a snag. Kara sat on the bed across from her, trying not to stare, but unable to look away. This year Alex had cut her hair and dyed it pink. It was growing out now, and turning an orangey-red at the bottom as the dye washed out. She'd taken to wearing black band t-shirts with the sleeves cut off, and had gotten her ears pierced up in the cartilage area. Eliza had put her foot down about tattoos and always made despairing comments when she saw her daughter's new look.

Kara made general murmurs of agreement, but she couldn't help thinking that Eliza was wrong. Alex had always been pretty, but like this--a little scowly, sitting with her legs crossed as she restrung her guitar, a slight definition visible in her arms, her earrings glittering in the slowly dying light from the window--she was mesmerizing.

With the wire cutters Alex snipped off the end of the new string right where it was tidily spiraled around the peg and picked up the few inches of remaining wire. She twiddled it into a circle, looping the wires around themselves until they twisted into a woven ring shape. Two spiky edges poked up, meeting in a tiny V.

"Hey, think you can weld this?" Alex wrinkled her nose. "Don't get me though!"

Kara, surprised out of her reverie, took the small twist of wire and cupped it in her hand. She summoned her weakest and most controlled heat vision--a new power that she was relieved she'd gotten under control after only a few fires, and one that she worked hard on controlling as thoroughly as possible, unlike, say, her flying, where sometimes she just left the ground without really noticing. With a tiny zap the two ends melted together. She passed it back to Alex.

"Cool!" She took it and then tossed it from hand to hand. "Ooops, still hot."

"Sorry!"

Alex grinned, waving her apology away. She took the ring between finger and thumb and held out her other hand. "Come here, give me your paw."

Kara, hesitant, put her right hand in Alex's left. Alex lifted her fingers and slid the circled guitar string onto her ring finger.

The slight pressure, the coolness of the metal, and the texture of the wound guitar strings were just barely perceptible with her glasses on. She slid them off, wanting to feel it, wanting to feel Alex's hand in hers, even if it meant that everything else would be too loud and too intense.

Alex gave her hand a squeeze, peeking at her now glasses-less face and ducking her head, looking away quickly. "There, now the next time I take you to a punk show they'll think you have a cool rocker boyfriend."

She shuffled back onto her bed and picked up her now strung guitar, playing a chord and wincing, settling back against the pillows to tune it. Kara swallowed and clenched her fist, feeling the bend in the flexible wire around her finger. A cool rocker boyfriend?

It was almost what she wanted.

 


End file.
